Xx Tender Sugar xX
by ShadowsGirl101
Summary: When you are alone in the dark you find yourself utterly helpless. The dark had faded in. A Silent Hill story I made featuring a monster I created. Please be easy on me,I don't think it's my best work.
1. Tender Sugar

Xx Tender Sugar xX

Dark.

Darkness.

In this world where nightmares began. You are scared out of your mind. Your train of thought stops completely. You run.

It is best.

When one can't see.

When sense is all you have. The feeling of touch slowy pulling out of grasp. The taste slowly dissengrating on the lips. And you smell the flesh. The tainted flesh smeared with the blood. At last all you hear is these things. These sounds of ripping and tearing, of bone and skin. So maybe it is for the best,

If one can't see.

She can not see. She felt the cold rust of iron with the one arm she has. Her pale knuckle brushed against the scraping iron. Cuts form on the deathly pale. The blood leaving behind small brush marks of deep maroon. The dark. Was all that was seen by this creature. Her lips not having the pleasure of opening to a degree. She could still feel the pain. They were sew tightly shut. The 'X' pattern of the stitch scaled across her lips five 'X' marks that prevented the words. The screaming. The only noise that surfaced was moans, groans and muffled speech that was windows to the soul were cut to the quick, for there were no windows to the soul. There were no eyes. The dark sockets were covered with a downed piece of ducttape that was once a pure siver but was now dinged and tainted.

Her left leg slowly dragging behind her. Broken. The bones shattered to the tinest of pieces, the limb was nothing now but a form of dead weight, the dead weight that would most likely be the one reason she would be killed because of her slow ways. The limp was tied in the same tape as the eyes. Wrapped to the pale thigh in dinged and dirty duct tape. The leg had no feeling. It felt no pain. She couldnt feel it either. With the tiny echo of scraps from the bequived leg she moved slowly trying not to be seen by any other creatures. The rest of the body was also wrapped in the dinged tape from the left shouder to the under arm of the right arm. The body's left arm was taped to the torso, it was unuasble to defend oneself. The legs were each wrapped indivdually for movement.

The breathing of the creature stilled. She carefully craned, her choppy uneven black hair brushed her shoulders. She peered around a dark corner. Her vision black. She heard the scapes, the clanks and the killing. She heard the noise head for her location. The only defense. She sensed this was huge. This monster. She dropped to the ground acting dead. As if another monster had waltzed up and taken her as prey. The creature approached. Carrying a huge sword that scraped against the ground with a harsh metal clang and screetch. The body tensed the sense of the blind monster on end. He was huge. She felt it. Him. Tower over her even in the darkness of shadow she felt the danger and twinged, He stepped around her with two big heavy steps that made the metal clang beneath him. The sword dragged across by her one outstreached hand the metal ran right over her balled fist which was clenching the only weapon in her reach a small knife.

The huge metal weapon trailed closer as the creature moved past her. The rusted metal cut into her fist. She bit into her tounge trying not to muffle out a noise.A huge bug crawled on her back making the monster twitch and squirm. He took another slow step and the rusted sword cut deeper and she made a loud muffled shriek. The creature turned it's head to reveal a huge rusted pyramid over the muscular rotton corpse. With the one avalible arm she pulled at the metal of the floor trying to pull herself away from this walking death sentence. Her chewed and bitten nails pulling at the rusted floor. She pulled with all the strength she had in the one arm. The muscular Pyramid man grabbed her ankle and started pulling. He pulled at her. The strength in the weak arm had given out and she let go.

She muffled screams of terror. Even being a monster she was still terrified of what he might do to her. She grabbed onto the floor again, she left go once more and she searched frantic for the knife that she had before. She couldnt locate it. The terror took over her frail skeleton again. He pulled at her body and she muffled more screams before her limbs gave out and her arm let go.

The body dragged against the metal. Rough bumps and slam in's with walls were iminent, the dragging was slow. She activated her defense. Play dead once again. The one hand rubbed against the rusted floors and against the random objects laying on the floor the debris of the destruction, her hand wrapped around a pipe laying on the ground. The monster holding her roughy grasped around the ankle of the bad leg and pulled, she could feel the pain again the bones being scrunched together chiping deep within the nerves of the leg. Pain. The harsh feeling shocked up the monsters leg and made the groans of pain continue. The stiched lips only opening to the degree of the stitchings limit. The limb started to seizure from the nerve endings. The dragging. Had seized,

The most felt was the rusted metal under it's head. The small cusion of the black hair did nothing. The meaty hand of the attacker let go of her limb and she acted dead for her own safety. The muscled male 'corpse had placed his large hand in a grip around the scrawny females neck. Breath was hard, the airways constricted. Something slithered inbetween the stitches and into the constricted airway parting anything in the way. Little as she knew from not having the ablity to see such things. It was this things tounge... It's orgin was from a hole in the bottom of the pyramid helmet. It slithered as deep as possible without the ripping of the stitches. It felt the inside of it's hostages mouth. Then it slowly retracted back into the Pyramid leaving the taste of rusted metal, blood and a hint of something that was undefinable at the inside of her cheeks.

The corpse let go of her neck and moved to the tainted duct tape that was now a blackned hollow silver. He ripped it leaving no mercy. She reacted, She hit him with the clasped pipe and tryed to get away by scooting. He reached for her. She took the one good leg and pushed him away whacking him with the pipe once more. Bam. Right smack in the Pyramid. She left a small dent and hit again still trying to get up without disarming herself. This handicap would get her killed, she felt it and knew it. The now angered Pyramid Head grabbed her by the neck and with the other arm snatched the pipe and threw it. It landed in the wall with a heavy smash. The Pyramid man layed her back down by pushing weight on the frail neck and holding her down. He scanned for enemys as not to inturrupt him. The pyramid grabbed at the monsters hips letting go of the neck. The one arm moved as quickly as possible to shove off the impending intruder. Without sucession. He continuously ripped off the duct tape that was wrapped around the body he was about to intrude.

If you never noticed. When you are alone and you have nothing to defend yourself with, you are helpless. You are alone and you can not fight back. This monster. The Hostage. Is the repesentation of being helpless.

The monster was on its stomach and she slowy raised her head and she heard the clanking of the rusted metal on the Pyramid man's sword, he was walking away dragging his weapon away with him. The monster slowly used the one arm to push herself to a sitting position. Pain. There was this huge pain in her abdomen she clasped one hand on her somach and slowly scooted across the floor. She felt the cabinet. She slowly pulled herself up using the cabinet for stablity. She felt the drawer and opened it. Her hand bumped objects. When her hand bumped a syringe she jumped. Scared sensless. She felt the bumpy texture of duct tape. She pulled on it and pulled out the whole roll. She slowly slid down to the ground and with the one hand started to tape her breasts back into postion and coverage. The tape tightened on her skin and pulled at it holding it into position. She carefully ran her fingers over her sensitives and retaped everything he had ripped and shreaded.

The monster hung her head for a little while. Then slowly pulled itself up. She walked slowly still limping as always. Hands searching for the way out onto the streets.

The streets.

The barren streets. Of Silent Hill.

She finnally made her way out. She wandered walking slowly. She stopped and listened to the sound of lying fiqures. She quickly hide behind a garbage can. She was midway on Koontz Street. The main object to be found was the Green Pharmacy on the corner. She placed her hands on the concrete. She didnt know how she would get there. She just had a feeling. Following her sense of hearing. She skirted around lying fiqures and pushed her way into the boarded windows of 'Green Pharmacy' it was empty. The boards had kept the monsters outside. She pulled the board back into place to ensure safety.

Pain.

It echoed through her stomach and she carefully sat down. The ache was from the attack of the Pyramid monster. She felt the warm tile. It was still warm from the underground fires. Bottles lay scattered over the floor. Her pale knuckle bumped into a bottle. Her fingers laced around the bottle and she popped off the top with her thumb nail and the dark maroon liquid slowly emptyed onto the floor. Her fingers played in the sticky liquid. She took a finger and placed it to her lips. The drown taste of cough syrup rested on the top of her tounge. She took another bottle and pryed it open with her long fingers. She dipped her finger in it then put it to her lips again in a sort of taste test. She had nothing to eat and she had to feed. Just like a Feral. She wrapped her hand around the bottle and put it to her lips letting the sticky fluid slid past her stitches.

She threw the empty bottle and it's glass form shattered. She crawled to the corner close to the window and tightened herself against the wall. They coundnt see her this way if anyone or anything tried to brake in.

She layed there. Silent. Her breath slowed.

In the town of the fog. Silent Hill.


	2. Your Rain

XxTender SugarxX

She ached. The monster was in the corner of the pharmacy keeping her one free arm over her stomach which was bound in tape. Sleep. Was what she craved. The monster slowy stood using the counter as a balisk. She searched with the free arm. Hands bumped into in shelves and bottles. She dropped to her knee's in the back of the dark pharmacy. She searched her hand bumping into a soft cloth. She grabbed it and tightened her fist around it as if she was in a struggle. The cloth was thin but it was suitible. She fanned it out to a degree with the one good arm. She layed herself on it. Three days had passed since the attack, but what was the point of time? She had no ambition of keeping time. It all blended together in the world of her gray sight. There was no sun, there, was no light.

Her stomach pulsed and ached. She felt ripped and torn inside. She was curious and ripped at the tape on her lower half with the one arm. Her breath fastened and her stomach pulsed. She tried to sleep and ignore. Her grip tightened on the thin sheet and with one fatal movement something ripped through her. She made a loud groan, the ache to scream over pulsating. The stitchs pulled at the flesh of her lips and kept them tightly shut. Her knees tighty bent in a ninety degree angle and her feet pushed about twelve centimeters off the floor. Her back arched and she screeched again but the sound came out as only muffled groans of pain.

Two more minutes of pain surfaced and then she slowy placed her feet back on the floor and her back came out of it's arch. She took a deep breath and slowly released. The pain was now small and dismal but still existant. She rested her head back. She heard a high muffled noise from infront of her. She pushed herself up with her one arm and didnt feel the presence of any monsters. She did feel a small tingling feeling. She put her one hand on the blanket infront of her and her hand landed on something.

For thoses with eyes. She placed her hand on a small bloodied mass, The monster got on her knees and felt the mass which made small groans when she touched it. She knew little about what had happened, but the feeling of protection for this mass became important it washed over her. She sowly tilted her head to the side but she then quickly got off the blanket and proceeded to wrap the mass in it, like a sacred jewel. Every noise it made conceeded her. She crawled on her knees and sat herself against the wall. The blanket layed bundled in her lap. Her finger's gently danced across the fabric and they brushed against the masse's head. She gently ran a finger over the face and she felt the fleshy stitches that traced across the mouth, the one reason the mass didn't scream. For once she tried to make a smile, atleast now she had some company. Her black hair fell to the front of her face as she bent over and took in the scent. The smell of fresh blood didn't bother her. She focused on the real scent which smelled like her. She carefully and easily put her nose to the nose of her small young.

The monster layed the small bundle on the ground and she layed carefully next to it. Using the one arm she carefully pulled the bundel close, she kept her arm around it to insure protection. The small whimmers of the young made her relax and feel at ease. She felt no threat and for some reason she felt so attached to it. She layed her head softly on the blanket next to the tiny head of her own.

Over the course of the next day she would touch the wimmering child. Not knowing if it had sight or not she would search for the tiny arm of the young that was not even bigger than the size of your hand. She would feel for it's hand against the soft skin that was warm to a degree. She took the tiny hand with her one good arm and would lower her head to the bundle of cloth that rested on her lap. She ran the tiny hand against her face and she would turn the process by touching the tiny face of the child with one of her long fingers.

She could not sing the child a lullaby for she had no words to speak. She would pull the young with her one arm close to her chest cavity and would hope the small sound of her insides would lull it to sleep. To her proud assumption it would infact put the child in a small sleep. The monster would lay the child on the floor to her dismay to search bottles on the floor. She would try to feed the young by propping the bundle against her leg and holding the bottle of medication to it's mouth. The child would not feed and she had realized for the child to live and for it to not starve she would have to move. She comforted the crying young.

She decided that now was the right time to move to a new location, so she carefully made her way onto the foggy streets of Silent Hill. She placed the boards carefully back into place and then picked up her bundle and started limping. The town was quiet, still covered in the thick fog Her blind sight clashed with the feeling of where she was heading. She knew she was on the sidewalk due to the feeling of the concrete on her bare feet. It scratched the soles of her feet, she was used to this. She shifted the child.

She felt the brick of a building with her elbow. She traced it trying to find an entrance. She stopped. Her hearing twinged on end and her hair stood on tip and prod. She heard the noise. She heard the light tapping on the concrete and the sound of panting. A Groaner. She quickly decided to take chances and limped to the closest door and opened it after moving the blanket. She shut the door with her weight and stood against it. Right on cue the demonic starved dog hit the door. She jolted but held her weight against the glass door. She slowly slid down the door holding her whining blanket. She placed it in her lap and ran her one hand over the young that lay inside the bundle.

The monster carefully explored the building. She bumped against shelves lined with books. She was in a bookstore. The dark that clasped around the store felt erie but the feeling washed away from her knowing that her own was safe. She bumped into the warm wall of the back of the store. The carpet of the store felt nice on her feet better than the tile and concrete she had to walk on most of the time. She relaxed knowing that the Groaner would soon think she had dissappered and would wander off. The small monster made a small cry and she placed her head against it's. The small cry's turned to silent whimmers. She felt proud of herself, she thought she was being a fine caretaker.

Glass shattered. The chunks fell to the floor from the glass door. The Groaner took it's mad dash in. The moster looked toward the direction of the sound. She limped as fast as she could trying to find away around the store. Then it came in vision. The black shadow of the dog against the grey of her sight. She limped and she tried to get ou-.

It was too late.

The monster woke up in the foggy streets of Silent Hill. A huge pain was formed in her arm. A huge chunk of flesh ripped from it. The monster whimpered from pain but she got on her knee's quickly searching for her bundle. She felt the blanket after streaching her arm, she pushed herself up and crawled on her knee's to it. Her legs became infected with scratches and aches. She searched the whole blanket. Her whimpering young. Was gone. She gripped the blanket and lifted it with the one hand. She placed it close to her face. The smell of dried blood from the youngs birth was replaced. Instead now, she breathed the fresh blood. The still warm blood touched her lips and she held the blanket close to her chest cavity. She found no more reason. The monster made her way to another location. Little known to her it was Alchemilla Hospital. She held the blanket to her face taking in the fading scent of the first born.

What use was it to cry? For when you have no eyes. It is impossible to cry. What else can you do when you have no eyes, when you can't cry?

The Siren sounded.

The monster wished to mourn for her insulence. She was so stupid. She should have gotten out at the last minute but no, she had just stayed in the back of the store. She pushed the hospital door open with her forearm. She limped inside. She didn't bother with the sigh's of the nurse's she limped past she had no light anyway. She pushed inside an operation theatre and just collapsed on the floor. She felt numb and tainted, her body quivered. If only she could have protected her baby. She hit the floor in anger with her one hand. She heard the floor vibrate. Then came the loud screetching of metal being dragged across the floor. Why did he aways follow her?! She was angry, tired and worn. She brought her hand; still holding the blanket to her chest. She wanted to give up.

The Pyramid Head saw her body on the floor.

He looked the body over and noticed the essence of breath. He grabbed her by the ankle and dragged. She had just given up. In her mind she could hear the Groaner crunching up the newborn, his crys. His screams for mother. His bones crunching the blood coming out of the Groaners mouth like a river. She didnt care if she was going to die. She grew so attached in those few days. The Pyramid Head dragged her to his quarters. The room of rust that smelled of decay and flesh. He picked up the motionless form and threw her into a rusted metal cage for safe keeping. She held onto the blanket this whole time while she was in this cage, she held the blanket close to her nose still hoping and praying to catch a small fragment of the scent.

The Pyramid took her out of the cage. He threw her down on the look's of a surgery table. She clutched the blanket it her right hand. She didn't move no matter how many time's he intruded her. As we know Pyramid Head loved for them to struggle with him. With no struggle he grew bored and he saw her breathe. But struggle...She did not. Pyramid Head grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up to look at him. The Hostage's head rolled and she tilted it back to look at him. But all she saw was the pitch black sillouete against the grey. He shook her. He looked in her hand and saw the blanket. He ripped it from her hand and she instantly started to protest.

Her muffled cries excited him. He peered at his new found tourture tool and held it infront of her and she blindly reached for it. He pulled it back. She cryed again wanting the memoir back. He brutally spread her legs. She clawed at him with her nails which made clinking noise's against the pyramid. He once again summoned his black snakey tounge which appeared from the hole in the rusty pyramid's bottom. He forced it through her stitches. With what she manged she bit it. The Pyramid Head made a loud groan of anger and then retracted his tounge. He took the bandaged body by the throat and threw it. The Hostage hit the wall with a loud clang.

The broken leg ached and stung. She slowly lifted her head and he slowly made his way over to her. He grabbed her by the pale neck. Slowy lifting her up and turning his pyramid to get a better look at her. She pictured her baby crying, whimmering. it's neck was most likely cracked before the Groaner took the chunk of her arm, to brand her as prey when it returned. Then it took the dead life out of the blanket and into it's huge jaws and ran. It's plan would be to most likely come back later and claim its huge prize after it devoured it's appitizer.

Pyramid Head slowly squeezed her neck making the air come out of her lungs at a slow rate. He wanted to make her suffer for biting him. Her head rolled forward making the black hair brush over his gloved hands. The short ends of hair poked into the gloves.

Crash.

The Pyramid Head dropped her at the noise and turned to investigate. She pushed herself up to run but she saw the blanket in his hand. She didn't want to leave it. She coudn't leave it, but will forced her to stand. Pyramid Head lifted up the leg of a maniquien the source of the noise just as the Hostage made her way out. She limped down the hallway feeling the walls with the one arm. She made her way around the corner and into the darkness. When she felt safe after three more corridors she placed her back against the wall of the hallway. She took in a deep breath and then heard the clicking. Most likely a nurse.

The Hostage slowly placed her head on her knees. She heard the sound again. The nails. The growling. Was this her mind? Out of shock of losing the first? No... This noise was real. Something with a heavy weight hit her body. The smell of rotting flesh filled her nose and the loud sound of the growls stung at her ears. Something sunk it's teeth into her skin. She made a loud cry of pain. The high pitch sound hurt her own ears. She knew it. She was going to die... Most likely by the same Groaner that took the life of her child. She smelt the blood off of it's teeth. It's saliva hit her in dropets on her chest. She screamed again. She was going to die.

With a loud shierk from the groaner it's weight was thrown off of her instantly. The Hostage scrambled against the wall. She saw the shadow of the thing that tried to choke her. Pyramid Head stared at her by turning his Pyramid to her slightly. He slowly walked over after throwing the weight of the huge sword behind him. He gripped at her neck again holding her up. He walked toward the room she had origanally came from. The Hostage grabbed at his arm trying to force him to let her go.

Pyramid Head slammed her down on the operating table. She let out a small cry of pain. Then more loud cries followed, not from the outer pain. From the internal pain of losing her first. From being kidnapped time and time again by this thing! The Pyramid Head strapped her down first over the chest then the second leather strap came across the stomach and it was tightened to hold her down. She screamed, she cried, she begged, she pleaded she even prayed. She just wanted death. She ached and her insides squeezed. The Pyramid took something off of the table next to the table. He then made his way slowly to the maniquin laying in the corner. He ripped the seams that held the two pale waists together he wound up the leather stitching around his one gloved hand. The hand that the deformed glove layed apon seprarating all other fingers but two.

He pulled a small piece of Iron off of the table and then looked around. He saw the hell fire from the fan inside the room. He held the metal to the light and then pulled it away after three long minutes. The Hostage continued her struggle as the male corpse thread the leather onto the metal. He touched the sharp iron then ran it against the wall. The iron made loud shrieks from the traction thar made echos like nails on a chalkboard. She felt her ears sting from the sound. She felt as if her eardrums were about to explode. She screamed her stitching loose from age. The Pyramid head felt the now sharp tip of the iron. He once again held it to the fire. Then he walked over the needle steaming from heat and the long stream of leather dragging behind it.

He held her head back with one hand and started working. Threading the leather through the holes in her lips until the knotted end could not be pulled through. With each new stitch he would rip the old stitch pulling it out making the Hostage squirm with pain. But then he would continue to thread. Sometime during this process the pain just stopped and the monster just quit struggling. She had blacked out.

But she had a question. Why was he re-threading her stitches. He just tried to kill her awhile ago didnt he? But he also... He also saved her from a illegiment fate with the Groaner. Why did he save her? He had such a dark aura around him that she could sense.

The executioner. The executioner of Silent Hill,

The true killer and punisher of sin.

You had better watch out.

You had better hang onto your skin.

For in this town of fog and death. There is not a sin that goes unpunished and both the sin and the sinner are punished in the end.


	3. Blow Back

Xx Tender Sugar xX

Blow Back

Silent Hill is nothing but barren land with a huge town that once thrived with humans, but now. Nothing but monsters roamed and destroyed what once had belonged to the humans that had lived there. There was one, considered the most deadly. The man with the Pyramid. The deadly corpse that was created to punish the sinners of this world, those with guilt and a soul wishing to be punished. By the fire's of the hell named Silent Hill he would find and punish these sinners.

And he did not fail.

Feeling was obscure. The limbs were numb and tingling. The Hostage lifted her head from the surgical table. The light sounds of scraping echoed through the room. She gently turned her head side to side looking for the dark shadow of the Pyramid head that would greatly clash with the vision, This monster may have been blind, but she could still sense. The power of sensing allowed her to see a field of gray nothing more. But when she felt a bad aura she saw nothing but the black shadow cast by the monster. Just there shadow. No details were seen.

But she saw nothing in the room just the field of gray that gave no indication of where she was,

something wet sopped in her face. She paniced when the wet fluid hit her and then rubbed across her face. She thrashed. She then knew who it was after he slammed her neck back onto the table. She played dead as the water was washed off her face. At least...She thought it was water but it had a rancid smell, like blood. Her stitches were tight now so she could only make a few muffled noises. She heard the man in the pyramid grunt. Pyramid Head took some of the fluid off of her face and rubbed it gruffly into the cracks of the stitching. She could taste the liquid now it tasted of a mix of blood and sewer water. Her body was cold and she was dizzy, she felt him put her head on the table.

Her hair cushioned her skull from the cold metal of the table, her head rolled from one side to the other still feeling dizzy she didnt even try to sit up when the Pyramid Head grabbed her ankles. He took the broken one first and placed it in a stirrup used for women in the process of giving birth – but oh believe me that's not what he'll be using it for. He handled the ankle and strapped it to the stirrup not even bothering to check for any pain she may have been in. He did the same with the other leg. He then looked over his work, checking for any sort of angle adjustment he may have to make. His finger twitched and he reached out and grabbed her thigh feeling it. The pale cold skin was still soft in it's way. He watched her chest slowly rise and then fall. Her chest was still bare from the earlier intrusion of her body. He liked seeing her this way. Tied so she can't run away, dizzy and sedated.

He forgot one crucial part. If she were to wake, She would instantly grab a scapel off the table and stab him, but Pyramid Head was ready... He took the one good arm and tied it down above her head. He liked it that way because of the angle her chest was in. Then he looked and reflected on how she was bound to his liking. He quickly got inbetween her legs and pulled her closer to him. His tounge slithered from the bottom of the pyramid helmet and onto the body of the hostage. On whim and nerve she tried to close her legs but the binding's forbade this. So he took advantage of the handicap. Again. Again. And again.

She is Helpless. Lost deep inside this metal place. This horrid town of rust.

The underground fires of Silent Hill are rumored to burn today, that's most likely why this town is called hell for those that see its true interface. What is in the fog world and the Otherworld make this place monotone for death and loss.

It's time to pay for your sin's.

She layed there for god knows how long. The attacker was resting in the corner of the room as the operation table got colder and colder. Her finger twitched. Feeling was starting to return, the numbness was slowly disbursting. The Hostage gently pulled at her good arm which was tied down with a leather strap. After feeling her arm was tied she tried to lift her head, to her sucession. Although she could not see anything anyway. She tried to move her leg which was held down in a strap to her dismay just like the other one. She moved her long fingers and tried to undo the buckle on the strap. No good. She sighed. She knew what she had to do. She felt the stirrups and then she started to thrash, she made loud banging noises.

The Pyramid Head lifted its huge helmet to look at the seizuring hostage. He turned his pyramid to get a better look at her. He slowly stood to his feet then made his way slowly to the seizuring female. She had to do what she did best – She was going to play dead, but this was going to be her best performance. Her seizure was going to perform the act of a panic attack. Her body went limp and she held her breath. The Pyramid Head looked at the situation. He took the Hostage from the bindings then carried her over by the neck to a bucket of the bloody, sewer water. He layed the Hostage in a sitting position infront of the bucket. She continued to hold her breath. He grabbed her by the hair on the back of her head and then face planted her into the water. The rancid smell was horrid it would singe a person's smell. She continued to hold her rapidly depleating breath. Then when she ran out of air she felt a tinge. She couldnt let herself die. She just couldnt for some reason. She started to let her breath out and the water started to bubble. The Pyramid Head made a proud disposition. For he had not been fooled.

He did not pull her up until the last bubble surfaced. She struggled with her one hand clasping her hand around his wrist, she tried to pull his wrist from her. The Pyramid eventually pulled her from the water and the Hostage made harsh gasping noise's. Air barley got inbetween the stitching. Pyramid Head let go of the back of her head. The Hostage slowly layed her head on the warm tile. She held her self up with the one good arm. When she was human. Or if she ever was... Did she do something wrong? Did she torment the dear Alessa? Was this punishment for her sin? Her sight being lost. Her arm, her leg, her speech. What did she do with those sense's and limbs to deserve such punishment? She made small whimmers. Was this it? She was going to die by torture and sex? If only. There was somebody to help her, to save her. Just enough to help her away from this monster. She decided to just give up for now. She slowly let go of sense and feeling. She layed down on the floor.

She grew weak. Tired by the day. She wouldn't do anything to her body being invaded but cry. She layed on the floor, obviously the Pyramid man's latest fetish was floor sex. Over the past day's the Pyramid broke about three ribs on her. She layed herself against the wall, a mild struggle with pain. The familiar dragging and screeching entered the room. She cringed. Her mind shaken everytime he entered the room her thoughts would crumble from her fear. It threw something infront of her. The smell of rotten flesh entered her sense, Now what would he make her do? She didnt move staying still trying to make it seem as if she didn't exist. The heavy hand clasped around her neck. Pulling her forward as the air in her throat slowly depleated. A loud clang filled the room. He had dropped his mighty sword.

His other hand clapsed around her mouth as the Pyramid felt the soft flesh through his rough fingers. He pulled his hand away from her mouth, he then procedingly pushed his finger through her stitches. She whimmered and screetched the fingers forcing the way to the back of her throat. The stiches felt as if they were going to give. The pyramid man slowly retracted his finger, the rough taste of the the mildewed glove made her cringe and spit on the finger trying to get the lacid intruder out. She put her long fingers around his wrist in protest trying to pull his finger out all the more faster. The stitches ached her and made her whine in torment as the Pyramid removed all of his finger from inside her cavern.

His hand snapped around her wrist holding it to make sure she was not willing to attack. She heard it. The riping of the flesh that made her senses tingle. It was sad how this poor creature died with probally so much pain. The skin most likely being ripped and skewered, sawn off by the force and swing of the pyramids mighty sword. But the sickening feeling in her had disinigrated leaving nothing but the growing hunger in her stomach. The hunger that had not been fed since the day she left the pharmacy. Since her baby had died. Since this mighty man had taken her hostage. The Hostage. Her true interface. She hungered. No matter how she would deny it, she was still a monster and monsters still had the right to feed. She still had the right to eat, so did her baby.

In Silent Hill, it is survival of the fitest. She was not the strongest. Her child the weakest. She couldnt prove her worth to the child and became prey to other monsters who stole from killed her love in its finest forms. He, this mighty man who had killed the now fleshy corpse that laid infront of her was the strongest.

The finger once again entered her mouth not only bearing the mildew but flesh, meat, food.

She fed.

The pyramid would remove his finger and rip off more for his hostage. He was feeding her because he knew her strength was weakening and soon she would have perished if he had not done this "noble" deed. Her chest rose and fell with more of a pace now. She felt alive again the feeling of movment in her joints had returned to her. Fight and will had returned as well as some of her color.

The pyramid took the remains and threw them to the corner. He then took her back over to the surgery table by the neck. Something hit her in the stomach. Suddenly, with more feeling than she had before she knew it was time to get out. No matter if he had fed her or not intuition told her to get out. To run. She felt as if this time if she tried to run he would kill her. Kill her with no mercy. Then, he would rape the body with no mercy. The pyramid gave a small grunt from his helmet. She gave a scream. The Pyramid didnt understand why she made that loud noise. Was she angry with him? He was oblivious that most monsters didnt like being raped to death without mercy. She screeched at him again and the Pyramid didnt reply.

The Pyramid slammed her down on the table the screeching actually giving him a headache. He gave a louder groan of his own trying to make her silent. The hostage still did not seize the opportunity to give up. She screetched one more time and he mighty Pyramid picked her by the throat and took her to her to his quarters. He tilted his Pyramid to the ceiling where metal cages hilted from. He opened a rusty door and slammed the Hostage inside. He groaned and gave a loud scream of his own. Slamming the door shut and locking it. The mighty man slowly trudged out of his quarters leaving her alone in darkness. Her stomach turned the way it did in the pharmacy before she was taken.

She shuttered.

Darkness enclosed.

In Silent Hill when you anger the man in the Pyramid there will be hell to be paid.

Silent Hill however.

Is infact hell.


	4. Room of Angel

Room Of Angel

Silent Hill, is the prison of the sinner. The prison of those who had wronged Alessa, this place is where sinners get punished such as James and Alex. Where they pay for what they have done and to take hold of the guilt that haunts their soul. It is jail. For the heart and for the body.

There is no god here.

She screeched a pain ripping through the pale body. Not again. Her toughts broke into pieces, shattered like a broken mirror. The cage absently starting to swing back and forth. It creaked and the rust of the bar's scraped against her back. She layed her head back, the fear and pain resurfacing throughout the numb body of her being. She shuttered. The man in the Pyramid would be back soon. She looked about the room the gray vison clashing all about the room.

There in the next cage was a straightjacket. The body let out harsh wheezing noises that got the Hostages attention. She gazed toward the way of the sound, pain still rupturing inside of her rib cage and stomach. It's wheezing upset her. She cowered not knowing it's location. She scooted her body to the edge of the cage. Causing One of the pyramid mans mighty swords to crash to the ground. The straightjacket screamed and screetched the hostage wanted to cover her ears the noise causing her brain to rattle. The heavy steel door to the Pyramids chamber slammed open. The mighty man was inturrupted from his slumber. He roughly smashed at the cage. Making the straightjacket cower in fear and go quiet. He was silent. The mighty Pyramid then abruptly smacked at the cage making it go back and forth, banging against the wall. The echos of the cage clawed at her heart. It made her think of eterinity here.

The straightjacket continued it's loud wheezing even after the man had left. The straightjacket, was dying. The Hostage listened to the rythmic wheezing until it had stopped entirly. It had passed. She took in a deep horrid scent. The body already started to decay. And soon she feared that hungry monsters would smell the flesh and come looking. Even with the Pyramid man around it would not stop the hungry. With the flesh of the decaying monster they would find a juicy female, wrapped in ducttape which was more or less the main course after the straightjacket the ducttape would be fun for them to rip.

She stayed for a while. Until she felt the lower abdomen start to pulse. She felt wet. Her lower body denying feeling, she felt as if she was being ripped inhalf. Her long fingers were wet, with a substance she did not know about. The smell of Iron and rust. She lifted her hand to her face the stench of blood. Her blood. She was bleeding. The sound of the fluid hitting the tile of the foor made her jump. The small cage was overflowing with her blood. She cryed to herself. Her end. She felt was drawing near. Now, there was no chance of the monsters not coming. They would come to the scent of flesh and blood. She heard a cry. Not a cry from hersef nor of any monster she had heard. She, she had given birth once again. Once again she felt she would go through the pain of losing something. She felt herself wheeze and tremor searching through the blood of her's and childs. She felt the crying object. She pulled it. The birthing cord still attached to that of the child. She pulled at it with her nails feeling nothing. The blindness forcing her to try and pull. To no avail. She held on to her baby the bleeding slowing. She felt tired and weak. Her strength gone. She shivered the blood covering them both. Cold. After a bit she heard the clicks of nails. More. More Groaners. Same fate as before awaited them.

The dog's came in the room with no threat being sensed, They smelt at her blood They lapped at it and they looked at the cage that held the blood. They jumped at it knocking the cage back and forth. Like a pendlum. She heard other dogs knocking at the cage of the straightjacket. Crash. Metal layed sprawled on the tile floor. They had knocked over the cage of the deceased. She heard the crunching of bones and the ripping of the flesh and blood that had overspilled the body. She whimmered.

This was it. Was this truey life? Life that had no meaning and no other signifigance but to feed the higher in the chain, Insignificant was she. She clutched the small life that was her baby. She wanted to give such better life to it than this. To be nothing more than a stuffed rag for the other monsters to fend upon. The Groaners smacked at her cage wishing to have more than the appitizer they had knocked down earlier. She had to make it work this time.

She had to try and make it.

She screamed. Hoping to draw the attention of the mighty man in the pyramid who was her last hope. Her last cry for life was to that of the man who had tried to take it away since that day. That day. Where she had felt that god did not exist. She threw her head back and screamed for him. For her savior. For the god that had not existed. For the only close to god. The man in the Pyramid. She cryed once more upsetting the body of her assasins. Her scream, so high pitch and loud. The door was opened with a loud slam just as the old metal cage had slammed to the floor. Mother and baby inside of it's clutch. The dogs clawed at the door which was still stapled shut. They ripped it open and the Hostage shireked feeling a jaw around her arm. The Groaner yipped loudly as it was smacked into the wall.

The Pyramid appreciated none that had touched what was his.

The Hostage heard yipping and cracking of bone whimpering and barking. Crack. Crack. Loud mounds of flesh hit the floor with a loud wet slop. The Pyramid dropped to his knee's infront of the cage. His large muscled arm reached inside the cage and he pulled at her. Was he checking her? The man felt the birthing cord. His mighty pyramid layed on the ground to get a better look. The child cryed and whinned wanting peace after the confrentation of Groaners. She screamed and the man who was in the rusted pyramid. He lurched as if she had scared him. But wasent that impossible? He took her by the hair and pulled her out of the cage. He looked at the black hair interwined in his fingers. It seemed to alure him. He searched her over his tounge sliving out of the pyramid to wrap itself around her neck in a way of promising safety and also at the same time being able to take life away from her being. The tip of the tounge wrestled its way inbetween her stitches. His gruff hands once held her wrist but began to go downward in a way to try and charm his slave into not running from him. His fingers ran across the being of the child. His tounge ripped from her mouth and neck and left her with a gasp.

He held the infernale being in his hands the huge area of is palms made the child shrink even smaller into his reach. In her hands he fit in her palms, in his however, made him seem all the smaller. He pulled on the thick birthing cord seeing it attached to his slave. He stood the cord long enough, He gripped the cord in his fist, and pulled. Her pain grew and she clawed at her own cord to try and scratch at it instead of this man ripping her from the inside out. He pulled once more with his mighty grip. She felt santified that he was pulling her end of the cord instead of the childs end. He pulled with all the strength in his arm and the cord snapped. She bled and she screamed. Her nails weakly clawing at the tile floor. She pushed her self with the one good arm to get off of the floor. The Pyramid was leaving walking slowly toward the metal door that led to his quarters. She cryed and pulled her self toward him with the one good arm, pulling hersef since she could not walk. Feeling was lost.

She screamed at him. Trying to make him stop from taking her second. From killing him and then repeating the process. The light from the door shown on her. He turned. Staring down at her. She pulled herself onto his boot in a way of praying mercy for the life of the young one. She rested her head on his boot covered thickly with blood and grime. The man in the pyramid kneeled down and his tounge slivered in her mouth as if he was making a kiss to seal their deal. She did not struggle. He let his tounge slide out of her mouth. The man stood to full form and prospect and he started waking out of the room with child still in hand. She screamed. She did not understand she wanted him to return the baby to her. This wasent what she had orignally intended. She clawed at his leg her nails sinking in making him bleed. He screamed at her and took her by the hair and flung her so she hit the wall. In anger the Pyramid head slammed the door behind himself.

Jail.

It has a definition, if you were to search for that definition 'Silent Hill' would not be listed. But, if you went you would find out that jail is a much better place than here.


	5. Hole In The Sky

xXTender SugarXx

Hole In The Sky

Breath was hard and choked. It was quiet inside this chamber. She felt worn and dirty, her blood covering her body. Tape slowly starting to slide off her face from around the eyes. Clawing at the heavy metal door woke her from slumber. She attempted to move her arm, her arms were held to the side of her, both good and bad arm. Her arms streached out in the position of God on his almighty cross. She pulled on the left arm. The good one. She screeched feeling cold metal touch her sensitive skin. Her fingers reached for something to hold and they wrapped around a long slanky chain. She was chained. But why? Did the man in the pyramid do this? Thoughts raced through her, Her legs were sprawled beneath her. Broken leg not moving as her other one fought against no foe. She coud not see the broken mirror that rested beside the rod iron door. The mirror that showed her struggling and her weakest condition.

She screamed. Her back bent back in attempt to escape. She cryed. This pain. Her head flung forward more tape falling from around her eyes. She clicked her teeth from behind the stitches. She remained after her pulling. The metal door slammed open metal clanging against the tile wall. The Pyramid man dragged himself through the room. heavy boots that stank with blood the bloody apron and the fear of the soul of the man that rested within the rusted grates. He got down on his strong knees infront of her. He grabbed the back of her head to hold her straight. He took a finger and prodded her pale cheek. Noises came in form from the inside of the helmet. His finger moved to her stitches. Was he playing with her? She felt no temperament to be toyed with. His fingertip pierced through her stitching and she took no haste in reactions. She bit. His dirty finger tasting rotten in her mouth. She bit his fingertip with all force. He quickly pulled his finger away peering at it through the grates. He shoved her head down letting go of the thin black hair that was intertwined between his fingers. He looked back at his finger and then turned from her.

He was angry. He wasn't hurting her. He was pouting,

The Hostage let her head fall. She let her head roll from one side to the next. He looked over his gruff shoulder. Hostage felt her body quiver with uneven breath and shallowness. The man in the pyramid slowly turned back to her. His hand went behind her head and tugged on her hair. Hostage wanted to be left alone. Her body ached and his pulling did nothing but add to the pain. The man in the Pyramid peeled at the tape around the eyes that was already peeling off from age. He stood up gripping the chain on the Hostages bad arm. She quivered as he held it with both hands, and then pulled it apart with bare hands. Her hand and arm fell free as the Pyramid moved to the next chain to which he broke.

Was she being released? The man in the pyramid grabbed the excess chain that was still connected to her. He pulled and she fell onto the floor and shrieked. He dragged her along into the hallways of his domain. With empty kicks and shrieked threats he dragged her into a room. A room of mirrors. A small tub in the corner. He pulled the chain and then tied it to a pipe sticking up from the tiled floor. He picked her up. Her legs resting over one of his strong arms. His other hand held onto her neck which led to her head slowly falling back. He took a step forward and then slowly he started to kneel down. His hands putting her into the tub. The Hostage felt the cold ceramic hit her back. She layed in the bottom of the tub. He then reached for a knob connected to the tub.

Bath time was going to have a whole new meaning.

The Hostage heard water start to flow in the pipes and it splattered out of the spicket onto her face. Her breathing got faster and harder. Scared of anything this man would do to her.

Water fastly climbed to her cheeks, then slowly over her nose, and so on. Bubbles surfaced on the water. The man reached down and pulled her face from the water by her shoulders. The water turned a deepened hue of red from excess blood that had dried on her skin and hair adding to the already dark tint of copper in the water. Her arms held straight above her head causing friction and tenseness on her already weak muscles. The man in the Pyramid let her head rest on the back of the tub as he ripped her ductape so that he could properly clean 'his' Hostage. He left the tape on the eyes for last. She jumped when he touched her face.

Why?

You may ask yourself.

Why was he showing so much kindness to something that he treated so badly? Perhaps he was just thirsty for love. He had just wanted to dance under the skies of lust. Trust was something so easily built and so easily knocked down once more. In her hour of need she would whisper the name of a savior. The man in the pyramid wished to be just this. So, his Hostage would always return to him. Him only. Him and...

The pyramid carried her in his arms trying not to dirty his clean possession. He took her back to his domain. She heard splashing. Water? Her free hanging hand touched the water. She dare not speak. Water went over her head. Removing the blood the Pyramid had missed. She held her breath. Air hit her in the face when they re-submerged. The Pyramid man kicked open a door. His quarters. He layed her down on the floor. She did not respond. The Pyramid smacked her. His heavy hand crashed with her cheek. The force rolled her over. She quivered and then shrieked in pain form the heavy sting. He took her thin shoulder, rolling her back over slamming her back into the tile.

The loud shrieks continued, He slapped her again causing her head to 180. The Pyramid Head stood to his feet, Hostage scrambled to her knees and when she did a heavy blow was sent to her stomach. His boot. She gripped her stomach profusely throwing up even with the heavy stitching in place. He walked away from her. He heavy boots slamming onto the once pure tile. He started to walk back to her. Hostage's head slowly lifted. She heard a cry. A few stiff grunts and the cry seized. The Pyramid Monster got on one knee. Hostage's thought's scrambled as Pyramid placed something on the floor in front of her, Coo's and whines filled her ears. She put a hand to her ear. She was not making this up.

She scrambled forward toward the pure sounds. Her hand touched. Her lungs filled with air. No. No. No.

Was god finally changing his mind? Alessa. Did she forgive the Hostage? Such purity did not belong in the mess of this hell. But, Purity had survived. Purity had made it. Delivered. In this form. Love. God. It was all here for her.

Her one arm wrapped around the bundle in front of her. She held the bundle to her chest. A white sheet tainted with dried blood. Wrapping her gift. Her head went back and she gave off a loud high pitch cry. Her head slowly creaked back into position. She held the bundle and placed her face into the small opening of the blanket. She was nose to nose with her still breathing young. She gave sympathetic whines. The young cried back to her, Her stitches touched the soft skin of the young which, had doubled in size since she saw it last.

She felt the presence of the Pyramid who had not moved from his knee. That concerned her. He mad a few muffled grunts to her. To which she understood. Along the lines of; I kept my promise.

I kept my promise. To let life move on and grow. For the sake of you, Now you must keep your end of the deal. Life, is one big deal. You receive life to make something of it. If nothing is made a bad deal was struck and life is taken away. However, when a good deal is made. The life will continue to grow

Life. When it grows. Sacrifices will have to be made.


	6. King of Adiemus

Tender Sugar.

**King Of Adiemus**

Like Clockwork my happiness.

Time had past since then. Youth and innocence had grown.

Hostage rubbed her child. It had grown. Her height matched its when she sat on her knees. Her son. Her beautiful son. She realized that he was not blind. He could see a dark horrible world. The horrible inhabitants. His father. She could not see him but she believed he was beautiful. But, of course she was his mother. She felt his cold arms wrap around her. She tensed and then relaxed. His hands. Were the same as his fathers. Ice cold. She mused with him. He had know nothing else.

Her fingers felt his fleshy face. Her face. He was frail like his mother. His skin like porcelain. He had never left this room before. He had never left his mother. He had never know hell. He was shaky. Born that way. When the father was away it was there sanctuary.

The metal door slammed open. Tiles broke from the wall and crashed to the floor. The child shook against his mother until he heard a stiff grunt, then he pulled away and ran to his father. He clutched onto one of his grimy legs. The man slowly pulled at the back of the boy who refused to let go. Such unconditional love. The mighty Pyramid groaned and knocked the child off of him with a strong hand. Hearing him hit the floor. Hostage scrambled to her good leg and quickly drug herself to him. In fear of broken bones. The child sat up and she searched him. The man in the Pyramid looked at her. He ripped her son from her arms and threw him to the other side of the room. He landed with a clang and a thud.

She screamed and tried to run toward him. Pyramid head threw her into a wall at the opposite side of the room.

She heard her skull crack.

When her senses came back she heard rustling and metal clanging. She sat up. Pyramid Head was placing her son into a metal chair. The Pyramid tied down his arms. She heard him whimpering. She slowly tried to push herself from the floor. He cried. Her son cried for her. For mother. She pushed so hard on her frail arm. She put her loose bad arm on the floor for support. The smashed arm. The dead weight. Her baby cried again. She called back to him. Low so the Pyramid would not hear. He quieted for a moment. Then he cried again. Hostage reached forward and her fingers wrapped around a piece of glass. She clutched it and tried to push herself up with both of her arms. She was so close to getting up. She was so happy. Strength was finally coming back to her.

Crack.

Her bone in her arms snapped from the weight. The bone pierced a muscle in her arm. She shrieked in pain causing her child to scream, scared for his mother. Pyramid Head turned his attention to her. He walked over to her and raised his sword. Hostage screamed as she heard his sword come down right next to her. She scrambled to her feet and Pyramid Head grabbed her and threw her into the doorway. She wanted to save her son. She crawled to her feet only to be thrown again by the massive man. Hostage was thrown down the hallway. She would have no way to get past him now. She ran down the hallway limping to escape him. Trying to find a doorway to escape him and circle back around to her child. She felt the walls with her good hand looking for a way. Another hall. Somewhere. Anywhere.

It felt like forever.

She felt the light from the foggy streets. She ran to them and then to the pharmacy. Back to the pharmacy. Back to where everything had begun. She kicked in the boards and climbed in. She covered the hole. Everything. She had left her young with him. Her fist slammed into the tile. Her fist uncurled. Then it curled back. She had ran in fear. She thought back. All the abuse. Now. He had the only thing that meant something to her. The only good thing that had ever came out of her meeting him. God had not spared her child.

God did not exist here.

There was no god.

There was only hell.

The Hostage got up and walked to the counter where she picked up a knife. She ran it across her leg and felt the blade cut at her skin.

Her child...

She crawled out of the hole in the door. All was quiet. She went the way that she had come from. She went down back into the dark. She felt it envelope her.

Everything was quiet. That was a bad thing. She hated the quiet. She hobbled a bit deeper into the dark. Into the dark labyrinth where 'He' lived. She came to a crossed section where the hallway went straight and there was another hallway to the left. She went straight and stopped in the mid cross. The hairs on her skin stood up. The feeling of being watched. She slowly breathed. She was suddenly snatched. She shrieked taking the knife and stabbing it into the strong arms. She recognized the groan. Him. After she stabbed him she pushed off and started to limp away. She left her knife in the Pyramid mans arm. She felt his presence getting closer. Why was he suddenly so fast? He was slower than this before. He grabbed her arm and pulled his fingers gripping her wrist. She screeched. The man overpowered her and pulled her toward him. She was ready for the hitting. The abuse. The bone breaking, The slap.

Seconds came and seconds went.

The Pyramid held the shrieking Hostage in place. He let go of her arm and wrapped her in his arms. The hostage let her screams quiet. She placed her hand on the Pyramids stomach and felt him tremble. She pulled her head back and so did the Pyramid. The Point of the Pyramid poked her in the collar. She placed her hand on the side of the Pyramid. Her fingertips ran against the rusted metal and her fingers poked in his rusted grates. She pulled the Pyramid closer and placed her cheek against the rusted metal. It scratched at her face. The Pyramid tip poked deeper into her skin.

He became this monster.

The Pyramid held his arm to her where her knife was. She rubbed his Pyramid and then quickly pulled the knife out letting it clatter to the floor. She placed her stitched lips against the wound and then took his arm and pulled him toward the light of the streets. He was hesitate.

She pulled him along.

When she got back to "Greens Pharmacy" She had no idea how to stick him through the door. He had become to large. He had become almost as large as his father before him. Hostage looked around and the child decided to take the matter into his own hands and kicked the door open with his foot. His mother jumped from the loud sound and then quickly pulled her son inside. The child shut the door behind himself and looked around. The Hostage pulled him down on some blankets that we're still there the same day she had left. She pulled on the arm she had stabbed and grabbed a roll of duct tape that sat next to her makeshift bed. She pulled at it and one offhandedly wrapped it around his arm. She ripped it.

He purred and grabbed his mother. She had never heard such a sound before. Most likely because the man that she knew would never be like this. Never like her son who she had raised to be loving. He pulled her down with him. He cuddled her like she would do with him. Wrapping his arms tightly around her and making her listen to his breathing.

The son and mother were silent. All except for her sons snores which were raspy deep breaths. She moved her hand and touched his Pyramid which had already rusted over.

God only gave chances for life so that opportunity would be able to ajoint. Opportunity did not have to be a form of kindness. There was no love in the shattered family that lived beneath the smoldering streets. A perfect picture of the wrong family.

A mother. A father. A child that did not ask to be brought into the world.

What did the father do you ask?

He took his family. He tore it into shreds and let it blow away into the wind for his own special cause.

So long lives this man with an evil soul.

For he, is the king of Adiemus.

A.N; (Authors Notification) To all my readers

Hello. I'm sorry I haven't wrote in so long. Being a Junior is really taking a toll on me, however now that my sport is over and what not I hope to keep writing for you. I've gotten lots of great feedback. I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the rest. I was hoping to get back on Fanfiction A.S.A.P In fear that you thought that I had forgotten about the series.

I had a lot of P.M's asking me why Pyramid Head saved the child. I hope that out of this chapter you noticed that he turned the child into a pyramid head and his whole concern for saving said baby was to have another Pyramid Head around and if you catch my drift you may even know where the story may end/climax. (Depends if the ideas keep coming). Hostage is still very angry as you can see when she stabbed. (Lets call baby Pyramid Head "Jr.") Jr in the arm. So from her you'll probably see a bit more hostility, even more than in the first few chapters.

Anyway thank you for listening to my ramble and I hope you keep reading on. Once more I apologize for the extremely long break.

~Love ShadowsGirl101


	7. Rain of Brass Petals

Tender Sugar.

The streets were bare.

Fog resided upon them.

The fog was a sign, a sign of insecurity.

But, as she had lived here the fog was a place of security.

When one wanted to hide from Straightjackets. One would hide in the thick fog, She took her son through it. The son of the mighty hellish demon was also to be feared. The Hostage took her son to past the hellish hospital and the school. They were untouchable. Straightjackets coward in fear of the man in the pyramid and Groaners dare not attack. The son pulled his limping mother along. She had not a clue why they went this way. Something was just pulling her. She hopelessly looked around seeing nothing but black anyway and the somewhat gray fuzzy outline of her son. Steps. The son helped his mother up the stairs and as she went. Images. Screams. She jolted. Her son kept her stable as more vivid images appeared. They made it to the top of the cement stairway. Her hand placed out in front of her. She pulled back as her hand touched wood. Her son looked at this mighty building. At the top was an ornament on the top prier. Stained glass windows which provided little sunlight with pictures of some being.

Hostage screamed as a liquid hit her skin and singed it. The Pyramid head looked up to see this being. Made of nothing but pure flesh. It's head radically twitched. With no eyes or even a mouth. It reached out it's hand's covered with dirty bleary gloves. It made a dark rumble from deep with in the frame which was covered with a dirty apron stained with dirt and blood. The son pulled his mother back away from this creature who dare stand up to the son of the mighty Pyramid head. It reached for his mother. The Pyramid Head took more steps back as the slimy being climbed off the side of the holy building. It growled and warned him to leave. His mother to stay. The Pyramid growled with his low husky tone. He would not give up what valued most to him. His own mother. It crawled from the side of the building and onto the cement ground. It pulled itself to the Hostage one of it's hands outstretched to grab her. The son of the mighty Pyramid pulled back.

He took his mother far from that creature. That thing that wanted her. The son clutched his mothers face and rubbed it back and forth in his hands, his mother unresponsive. The son had no idea what to do. His tongue slithered out from beneath his Pyramid. It ran across his mothers face in attempt to awaken her. Nothing. His tongue retracted. Hostage's body suddenly started to stir he chest moving fast and heavy as if she was choking. She gripped her child's arm with her free hand. Her moans and groans muffled by something other than her stitches. The child put a finger in his mothers mouth. Past her stitches he pulled. The mother gripped her son's arm as he pulled a gold ring. He pulled, with it out came a long black string. After the long black string came something gold. The child held it in his hands. He never before held something like this. A Crucifix. It was silver and rusted. He looked at his mother. She was drained. He put one of his arms under her legs and picked her up as the Crucifix laid on her stomach. He heard hissing. He turned. That thing from the church had followed him. He took his mother and started to escape. He heard the monster hiss and scream as he and his mother got away. He took his mother down some stairs. He knew it as a shortcut back to the pharmacy. He made his way through the fog. A ear splitting noise shattered the silence.

The son jolted as a blade pierced the white purity. The long black blade slammed against the ground. The son knew this. He saw his father. His form seen through the fog. His Pyramid straight as he stared unto his son and the one who bore him. The father slammed his sword into the ground and stretched his arm out. His hand outstretched. His gloves were dirty and the two finger that were stuck together twitched, The son took three steps back. The father gave a loud grunt wanting his son to obey him.

It was time.

The son made his escape. He wanted nothing to do with his father when his mother was near. He took his mother home. To the pharmacy. To everything. The only safe place to house her. He opened the door and slammed it closed behind himself. He got to his knees and placed his mother on the blanket. The crucifix rested on her. He felt the uppermost of his arm where his shoulder and arm connected at the joint. A material was wrapped around it. He unwrapped his arm and unfolded the cloth. It was stained with blood. He laid it on her. She awakened. She gripped his arm and the son tried to pull away. His mother held him down. The son looked toward her. She gripped his fingers which were cold. The top of the finger snapped. The top of his finger was gone. Hostage screamed.

The time had come.

The son tried to force off his mother but she would not let go. She held onto him. In an angered purr. Her son explained. Hostage held him not wanting him to leave, not with that father of his anyway. No. She didn't want him to leave.

So sleep in your only memory of me  
My dearest mother  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.

He held her. The son stood to his feet letting go of his mother. He told her to stay as he walked onto the fogged streets of Silent Hill. The streets where his father stood outside of the pharmacy. Waiting.

The Hostage whimpered and cried. She was told to stay. That had never stopped her before though had it? She made it to the streets following the smell of her young. She heard the growling of the groaners the screeching of the straightjackets. But, they did not attack. She didn't understand it. She limped her way. She entered a building where it felt as if the staircases had once been lit on fire and were burned to ashes. She climbed the creaking stair's. She opened a door. Water rushed out as she stepped inside shutting the door behind herself as she stood in knee-deep water. Her hand reached out and touched the iron of a stair-rail. She pulled herself up the stair's with her one good leg. The air became cold as she entered an icy blue hallway with peeling wallpaper. A chandelier hung at the end of the hallway. The hostage kept walking. The floor soon turned to metal. It clanged as she limped across it. She gripped a doorknob at the end of the hallway with the metal floor. Her son made it so far. She opened it.

It was a huge foyer.

But what Hostage could see...

Hostage cried as she stumbled to him as fast as she could. Her son. She gripped his pyramid hoping for a response. Nothing. Her hand ran across the spear that lead to her son's neck. She gripped the piece of wood. She wailed. Her son. The son she gave birth too. The only one that lived. The Hostage sunk to the floor. Her hands remained on his waist as she wailed. She shrieked giving off a horrible cry. It was blood curdling. This horrendous scream of pure anguish. She put his fingers in her mouth through her stitches and pulled. She couldn't do it. Her jaw popped. That was all she could do.

She couldn't do it. She couldn't do this again. A loud gurgle was heard behind her. No. That thing. That thing from the chapel followed her all this way. She heard it come closer. With a snap Hostage was knocked out. The thing stood to it's two feet and grabbed the Hostages legs and pulled. His gurgles inaudible. Hostage woke up on carpet. She pushed herself up with her one good arm. This place. It was pure of monster. She covered her ears to a loud ringing. A bell! Hostage held her head. Something was going through her. Like a freight train. Memories...?

Hostage could see. She saw a ceiling of white with stained glass. A witch was shown burning on it. She saw women look over her and mutter to each other. One with long blonde hair looked to another with short red hair. The one with red hair held up a tool. Pliers? With a scream that shook Hostages eardrums everything went black. Something covered her eyes. It was sticky. Then something wrapped her body.

**Ad peccatum descendere oportet omnes offerebat. Hostias. Adstringi debent argenti's oculo eruerunt et operatam. Labia sutura debetclausa. Brachium dextrum et contrita est sinistrum crus ad brutum bits.**

Haec una ratio est placere iratum. 

"To down with sin of all people one must make a sacrifice. This sacrifice. Must be bound in silver with the eye's pulled out and covered. The lips must be stitched closed. The right arm must be smashed and the left leg insensate to bits.

This is the only way to please an angry god."

She was a sacrifice to the angry god Alessa. Hostage felt angry and betrayed. She was human once. But regression brought her back to life. Her arm had been taken, her leg, her speech. Her eyes. She had been robbed of this all. For what? A god that did not exist! The Hostage felt her stitched lips. She sat up and with a clang the Crucifix she had coughed up earlier hit the floor.

"You can be reborn..."

The Hostage looked toward the sound. At the alter stood a woman. A veil covered her face.

"Come to me child...Be reborn with sight and limb."

The Hostage slowly made her way to her feet. She picked up the cross. The Hostage made her way slowly to the woman.

"Be one of us again..."

The woman waited until the monster. Who had been beaten, abused, raped and emotionaly murdered was in front of her. She put her hands on the Hostages shoulders.

"You have made a great decision-..."

She was cut short. By the crucifix Hostage had stabbed into his stomach.

"Don't...you...want life?"

It was strange. She had taken so much abuse. So many times had she been stabbed and cut, nearly had her umbilical cord ripped from her. But, this woman...One stab was all she could take? The Hostage let go of the crucifix. She was truly stronger. The weakest of monsters was still stronger than this woman. That was pathetic. Worse than she. The Hostage limped around the body. She felt the heavy church door. The gurgle of the messenger of god was heard. It gurgled once more from it's perch on the ceiling. The Hostage looked toward the noise. She then pushed the heavy door. The messenger dropped behind her with a heavy thud. The Hostage stopped and turned. He stood silent watching her leave. The Hostage pushed the door with all her might and was able to slip by it. The messenger gurgled once more. Her decision had been made.

Hostage stood outside for a moment. The light. It was so warm for a moment. Then it disappeared. The Hostage wobbled down the stairs. Her legs felt uneasy. She had nothing now. Her son gone. Her tormentor gone with her precious son. The Hostage fell to her knees at the end of the stairs. Her sense's twitched. She lifted her head to see a hand. She took it. The hand pulled her to her feet. Hostage put out her good hand and felt the rusted metal. She rested her head against it. There was a soft purr. Hostage rubbed the pyramid back and forth. She gave a soft purr.

She walked forth. Aided by the life she was offered and threw away.

She walked away with her gift from the almighty Alessa.

Silent Hill is hell that punishes those for their sin's

Such as James.

In Silent hill there is no God.

There is Alessa.

Xx Tender Sugar xX

E.N.D


End file.
